Transportation
Transportation includes all of the varied means of getting around the RuneScape realm of Gielinor. On foot Walking and Running are the basic methods of travel. Players walk at a speed of 1 square per server cycle (0.6 second) and run at a speed of 2 squares per server cycle, both diagonally and orthogonally. The amount of weight carried determines how quickly a player's energy is drained while running. The player's Agility level determines how quickly energy is recovered while walking or standing. Pressing and holding down the 'Ctrl' key and clicking on a part of the game window or Minimap temporarily turns on run. With the 2009 Update on RuneScape, players now have the "rest option," which significantly improves running energy. By shortcuts By taking shortcuts with Agility, a player is able to reach a destination faster. The higher the Agility level, the more shortcuts are available. Some common examples of agility shortcuts are: *Stile *Rope swing *Underwall tunnel *Log balance *Pipe squeeze *Rock climb *Stepping stones See also shortcuts under the Agility article. By teleportation Magic items or spells provide the instant travel from any location to a specific location elsewhere. Spells: *Normal magic teleport spells *Ancient Magicks teleport spells *Lunar teleport spells Items with unlimited charges: *Karamja gloves 3 - mine beneath Shilo Village *Ectophial - Port Phasmatys. *Explorer's ring - can teleport you to the cabbage patch south of the falador farming patch. *Ardougne Cloak - Monastery south of Ardougne. *Ardougne Cloak 2 or 3 - Farming patch north of Ardougne. *Broomstick - Sorceress' Garden after enchanting it after Swept Away. *Ring of Kinship - Daemonheim Items with limited charges, rechargeable: *Skills necklace *Combat bracelet *Amulet of glory (can be mounted in a Quest hall of a Player owned house for unlimited charges) *Pharaoh's Sceptre - Jalsavrah or Jaleustrophos or Jaldraocht. *Inferior locator *Poor locator *Good locator *Super locator *Enchanted Lyre - Rellekka or Waterbirth Island (with Fremennik Sea Boots 3) *Camulet - Enakhra's Temple. *Elf Teleport Crystal - Lletya. Items with limited charges, non-rechargeable: *Ring of duelling *Games Necklace *Digsite pendant *Ring of slaying *Skull Sceptre - Barbarian Village. *Dorgesh-kaan sphere - Dorgesh-Kaan *Goblin Village Sphere - Goblin Village. *Plain of Mud Sphere - Goblin Cave. *Bandos throne room sphere - Bandos throne room (with The Chosen Commander) *Teleportation Magic tablets *Grand Tree Seed Pod *Ring of Life Portals and devices: *Magic Guild portals *Portal Chamber in a Player owned house *Ardougne Teleport lever to Deserted Keep (level 55 Wilderness) *Clan Wars portals to teleport into Clan Wars Summoning Familiars: *Void Shifters, Void Ravagers, Void Torchers, and Void Spinners can all teleport players to the Void Knight Outpost. *Spirit Graahks can teleport to the Horned Graahk hunter area on Karamja. *Spirit Kyatts can teleport to the Piscatoris Hunter area. *Spirit Larupias can teleport to the Feldip Hunter area. *Arctic Bears can teleport to the Trollweiss Hunter area *Lava Titans can teleport to the centre of the Lava Maze. NPCs: *Spirit Trees - Tree Gnome Village , Grand Exchange, Tree Gnome Stronghold, west of Castle Wars, Battlefield of Khazard, and for high level farmers, an additional location at one of the Spirit tree farming patches. *Wizards Aubury/Cromperty/Sedridor/Distantor/Brimstail - Rune Essence mines. *The Abyss *If there is a drop in the party room greater than 1,000,000 coins (or items worth this much), most bankers will offer a free teleport to the party room.Abyss By air *Gnome glider and military glider. From Ta Quir Priw to Ape Atoll (after Monkey Madness Quest) or Gandius (Karamja), Kar-Hewo (Al-Kharid), Sindarpos (White Wolf Mountain), Lemantolly Undri (Feldip Hills; after One Small Favour Quest), or Lemanto Andra (the Digsite; one-way). *Magic carpets - Shantay Pass, Polnivneach, Uzer, Bedabin Camp, Sophanem, Menaphos, and Nardah. *Balloons can take players between the Grand Tree in Tree Gnome Stronghold, Varrock, Entrana, Crafting Guild, Taverley, and Castle Wars. *Eagles allow players to travel to Eagles' Peak, Trollweiss Hunter area, Feldip Hunter area, Uzer Hunter area, or the Jade Vine Maze. *Broomstick - Sorceress's Garden By trains or carts *Dwarf Mine cart allows players to travel between Keldagrim, the Dwarven Mines, the Grand Exchange, and White Wolf Mountain. *The Shilo Village cart system will take players between Shilo Village and Brimhaven. *Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System between Dorgesh-Kaan and Keldagrim By water Sailing is a large transportation method used to get to difficult locations. It is not commonly used because of inconvenient port locations, but can be very useful to get to places such as Entrana. Port Locations and Prices: *Port Sarim to Karamja - 30 coins (15 coins with Karamja Gloves 1, 2 or 3; free with the Ring of charos (a)) *Port Sarim to Entrana - Free (Members Only) *East Ardougne to Brimhaven - 30 coins (Members Only) (15 coins with Karamja Gloves 1, 2 or 3; free with the Ring of charos (a)) *Shilo Village to Port Khazard - 25 coins (Members Only) *Shilo Village to Port Sarim - 25 coins (Members Only) *Rellekka to Miscellania - Free (Members Only) *Rellekka to Etceteria - Free (Members Only) *Rellekka to Waterbirth Island - 1000 Coins (Free if completed Fremennik Trials Quest) (Members Only) Sailing prices can be lowered if you are wearing the Ring of Charos(a), which is obtained during the Garden of Tranquillity quest. *Canoes - Wilderness (one way in), Edgeville (Varrock side), Champion's Guild, Barbarian Village and Lumbridge. *Charter Ship - travel to Brimhaven, Catherby, Karamja, Mos Le'Harmless, Port Khazard, Port Phasmatys, Port Sarim, Shipyard, Tyras Camp, and Oo'glog. *Ogre Boat Ride - Boat powered by ogres that takes players between Karamja (near Tai Bwo Wannai) and Feldip Hills for either Cooked chompy or Glug-glug herbies. By Fairy Rings Fairy Rings is a system founded by fairies. It requires the completion of the first part of the quest A Fairy Tale Part II. Players can use this system by stepping onto a "eye" on the ground in Gielinor with either Dramen staff or Lunar staff equipped, which will teleport players to Zanaris. Some useful teleport locations are: *Kharidian Desert. *Fisher Realm. *TzHaar City. *Legend's Guild. *Miscellania. *South-west Karamja. *West of Grand Exchange. *Canifis. *Zanaris By Wilderness portals There are six portals in the wilderness, located in level 13, 19, 27, 35, 44 and 50. They can be activated by touching any one of the pillars. Then, all the NPCs (i.e. Revenants) and players inside the portals are teleported to any other random one. Other methods *Dying - By dying, players will return to their selected spawn point. Spawn points include: **Lumbridge **Falador (requires Recruitment Drive) **Camelot (requires King's Ransom and Knight Waves Training Grounds to be finished) **Edgeville (in a Bounty Hunter world) **Soul Wars (requires Nomad's Requiem) *Shantay Pass to Port Sarim jail by speaking to Shantay and telling him that you are an outlaw. Refusing to pay the fine will force you to Port Sarim. *Lunar Isle to Rellekka by speaking to any moonclan member without a seal of passage. *Dark Wizard's Tower to Lumbridge Swamp by speaking to the wizard, Zandar Horfyre, at the top of the tower and refusing to leave. He will then teleport you to Lumbridge Swamp, near the main entrance to Zanaris. *Amulet of nature - if the amulet is bound to a farming patch that happens to become diseased, the wearer will be notified and be given the option to be teleported to the patch. *Attacking directly the Mercenary Captain in the Desert Mining Camp will put the player in a random location in the Kharidian Desert, but this is unadvised as the Mercenaries will take all your water. Random destinations Before the revamp of random events, ignoring many of the random event NPCs, such as the Sandwich lady, would result in free transportation to random places. Since the destination was unknown, many players avoided such methods of travel. Regardless, many adventurers (and even those who were simply bored) enjoyed the element of the unknown when using this method for travel. However, upon completing the random event incorrectly, the NPCs will get angry and teleport the player. See also *Teleportation External links *''RuneScape'' Knowledge Base Transportation *